Many systems have been developed for automatically processing products or items which are transferred along a moving conveyor and converting the items from a stacked array to a singulated array wherein stacked items are spread into a single layer. Although such systems are found in numerous package handling and delivery outlets, retail outlets as well as retail and wholesale distribution centers, the most commonly known area where stacked items must be singulated for processing is in conventional mail handling and sorting.
Using mail handling and sorting or package delivery as examples of this technological area, it is evident that in the processing of mail or packages, a wide variety of items need to be converted from a stacked array to a singulated array, which will enable each item or package to be properly processed. In order to attain the desired singulation of such items or packages, numerous systems have been developed.
Although several of these prior art package handling systems have been successful in converting stacked items or packages into a single level array of such package and items, these prior art systems are unable to successfully handle all packages and items which form the typical mix being handled by these systems.
Typically, the most difficult packages to properly handle are magazines, paper covered packages and flexible wrap covered packages or items. As a result of the prior art inability to handle these problem items, the singulation systems have been used to only a limited extent and have not been widely commercialized.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a processing system for placing stacked items into a single layer array while preventing damage to the surface of all packages being processed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a processing system for placing stacked items into a single layer array having the characteristic features described above which is capable of operating automatically with little or no manual intervention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a processing system for placing stacked items into a single layer array having the characteristic features described above which is dependable, efficient, and cost effective.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.